To err is divine, to forgive human
by IluthraDanar
Summary: Lucifer escapes the cage in Hell, and thinks about his existence, before someone gives him what he's needed all along. Oneshot.


**To err is divine, to forgive human**

**I do not own the world of Supernatural or its inhabitants. **

The trip up had been long and arduous. He didn't just decide to go, he had to take the best path, or risk falling once more. But after much work, and much patience, Lucifer saw light. It wasn't holy light by any means. It was plain old sunlight. But he'd made it. He was finally free of the cage. Whether or not his brother Michael followed was of no consequence to him. He was free!

Scanning his locale, Lucifer found that the exit from Hell led to a park. A rather nondescript park at that. Even humans seemed to have no desire to be here, as the place was deserted. But that was better for him. He stood in the open field, arms and legs akimbo, turning his head to the left and then the right. He saw no one. Raising his arms to the sky, he closed his eyes and felt for his brethren. His mind wandered the halls of Heaven, as he sought out his fellow angels. He didn't sense one single angelic thought. Suppressing his fear, he mentally called out, "Father!" Again, silence. Lowering his arms, he sighed in frustration. What had happened while he was trapped in the bowels of Hell. Had there been a war between the heavenly hosts? Could they possibly all be dead? Or were there survivors deep in hiding?

Lucifer found a bench, and going to it, sat down, unclear as to what he should be next. Feeling very alone, yet angry at his plans being upset, his thoughts went to his brothers, the archangels Michael, whom he'd left behind in Hell, Raphael, and Gabriel, whom he himself had killed. A pang of sadness nipped at his consciousness for a microsecond. He hadn't wanted to kill Gabriel. He really liked the little runt. He had taught him all the tricks he knew, hadn't he? But because of the contamination of his direct association with humanity, specifically the Winchesters, Gabe had turned against his older and wiser brother._ I had no choice but to kill you, Brother._

And what about Castiel? Now there was one piece of work. He had rebelled against Heaven too, yet continued to work alongside the Winchesters with his own self-righteous attitude. Why could he not see how alike they were? In the end, Lucifer was left alone, the sole voice of reason, standing alone against Father. The Children of God were superior to those flawed, weak, pathetic mortals, and a handful of angels agreed. But they stayed with Father, and watched as their brother had been taken away by Michael.

What had Gabriel said about humans, just before Lucifer had snuffed his light? "A lot of them try...to do better, to forgive." Briefly, he thought about forgiveness. It had been an elusive trait, back when he had first questioned the edict to bow before men. He'd professed pure, undying love to Father, but when he admitted to being unable to serve man, there was no forgiveness for him. There was only the pain of his being thrust down into a new world of darkness, created just for him.

"This place shall be called Hell, Lucifer. Your home for all eternity. Enjoy it well, Brother." Michael was about to depart, when he turned back. "I won't ever call you that again." Then he vanished.

"Michael, you could be such an ass sometimes. But you did what you were told, like the good son you were. If humans only knew how you really felt about them. I betrayed _**you**_? You betrayed _**them**_! To you, they were insignificant. At least, I turned my followers into powerful demons."

Gabriel's death was the one deed he truly felt remorse for. "Brother, don't make me do this," he had literally begged. He blamed Gabe for his own dying. He had forced Lucifer's hand. **He** was to blame! That was Lucifer's error. A slight breeze ruffled the hair of his vessel. Lucifer looked to the sky. "Forgive me, Brother." But he knew there was no Gabriel to answer him and give him peace.

Lucifer remembered the eons of aloneness, until such time that some of his Brothers had made their way to his realm, finally finding the balls to turn their loyalty from Father and join him. Then to the humans who had chosen to serve him, he gave the gifts of immortality, power and supreme hatred of all that was holy. His Kingdom was building up quite nicely. But he wanted more. He wanted the Earth, and he would have it, if it meant wresting it away from Father himself. But he had decided to do it from within. Create dissension and distrust, using a human to destroy Michael, Father's right hand. That hadn't ended well. The Winchesters fought back, some of the angels sided with them, and others wanted Heaven for themselves. Lucifer found himself forgotten, locked away, a discarded angelic being with no one. Oh, some demons remained, but they had chosen to follow a new leader.

Lucifer sat on the bench, his hands clasped together. He noticed, and quickly separated them. He didn't want it to appear he had been praying. He had freed himself from Hell, and yet had no desire to fight Heaven. For all he knew, there was no Heaven anymore. Looking around, he saw that the Earth remained. He had wanted this planet, this place of beauty, this last, wondrous creation of Father's, marred only by the presence of humankind.

He stared at the open field, the bushes on which roses bloomed, the birds crying out as they flew overhead. He inhaled deeply of the world he had wanted and lost. A voice sounded from behind him.

"Hello," a woman said, smiling. She wore a jogging outfit, her long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail. "Beautiful day, isn't it." She sat down, patting her damp face with her the edge of her shirt.

Lucifer eyed the human female. "Yes, it is."

"From around here?" she asked.

"No...no, I'm...visiting. Only just arrived, in fact."

"Karen," she said, holding out her hand.

Lucifer didn't want to touch this human, but so much had changed, he held out his hand and clasped hers.

Karen felt something odd, but shook it off as the man released her hand. "So why are you just sitting out here, if I may pry." She was a chatter, and no matter where she went, she would talk and ask questions. But it was something else that compelled her to speak to the stranger. He seemed in need of someone to listen.

Lucifer smiled indulgently. If she only knew he could smite her with a single thought, and smear her soft flesh across this field. But he didn't. Instead, he talked. "It's family issues. You know how it is when you want to go your own way, but there's always a parent, an older brother to get in your way. And they don't understand or respect your opinion."

Karen nodded. "We all have those. I hope it's not something permanent. You should always be able to work things out with the people you love,...uh..."

"Luce. It's too late. Some barriers can't be bypassed."

"It's never too late, Luce. You've got to try." Karen had never had issues with her family. She loved them all. But her heart went out to this man who seemed so very alone.

"There is no one to make up with, no one to ask..." Lucifer looked up at the blue sky. "...forgiveness of." The last two words came out a whisper. "They're all gone."

"I'm sorry. I didn't know." Suddenly feeling uncomfortable, she stood and prepared to leave. "I hope you work it out, Luce."

Standing, Lucifer stood close to the human. He sensed sympathy, understanding, and acceptance, all things he lacked from his own family. "I'll be just fine," he said with conviction, because he knew he would be.

Just as she turned to leave, her foot caught on the toe of Lucifer's shoe. She tripped and fell.

Bending, Lucifer grabbed her arms gently, picking her up off the grass. He said something to someone face to face, that he rarely said in all his existence, maybe never, "I'm sorry."

Brushing herself off, she smiled, her dark brown eyes peering into his blue ones. "I forgive you." Waving, she jogged away.

Lucifer frowned. _I forgive you._ Words never directed at him by a soul, were now freely given him. _I forgive you_. His heart felt cleansed of hatred. His thoughts no longer centered around contentiousness. He wanted, no, needed to find his family, if any survived. Giving the park one last look around, he vanished. If Heaven's gates were open, he would find a way in.

**A/N: I once wanted to write a book about how three little words spoken to Satan could change the world and the universe forever. So I used that idea for this story with Lucifer from Supernatural. Even the devil can tire of fighting. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
